This invention relates to a raisable hood plate that is mounted in the engine compartment hood of a vehicle so as to provide selective ventilation for the engine compartment and a glare and particle deflector for the windshield, as well as providing light transmission into the engine compartment.
In a vehicle such as a front engine automobile or truck, the engine compartment is positioned in front of the windshield and is accessed by raising and lowering a hood. When the hood is closed and the engine is operating, the enclosed engine compartment tends to trap engine heat in the engine compartment.
At the same time, the upper surface of the hood typically is a generally flat, shiny, horizontal surface leading to the windshield. This surface can reflect sunlight into the eyes of the vehicle operator through the windshield and does nothing to deflect bugs or stones that are entrained in the air passing over the hood and the windshield. The vehicle hood also prevents penetration of solar radiation into the engine compartment as well as preventing viewing of the components of the engine without raising the hood.
A number of devices have been developed to provide ventilation of an engine compartment. These include open ports in the top or side of the hood, louvered hood vents and the like. In another device, the cowl of a windshield wiper assembly is openable selectively in order to vent the engine compartment at the base of the windshield.
In addition to hood vents, many vehicles include hood scoops, which are forward facing scoops that pull air into an engine compartment.
One object of the present invention is to provide a raisable hood plate mechanism that provides for selective ventilation of an engine compartment by means of a raisable plate that creates a rear facing vent for withdrawing heated air from the engine compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a raisable hood plate that deflects glare, bugs, and stones away from the windshield of a vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a raisable hood plate that transmits light or solar radiation into the interior of the engine compartment for viewing or for use as a passive or electrical solar collector.